Figurants
by Lentilles
Summary: Ils sont en arrière-plan, voire derrière les murs en arrière-plan, et personne ne prendra la peine de se souvenir d'eux.
1. Pertes humaines

_Parce que les héros ne sont pas tous « super », la parole à quatre personnes sans armure, sans sérum, sans alter-ego vert et violent et sans contrôle sur la foudre._

* * *

**1. Pertes humaines**

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mutation. Au fin fond de moi, je savais que rien de bien ne pourrait jamais sortir d'une affectation dans une base secrète au beau milieu du désert. Mais c'est pas comme si le surpuissant SHIELD avait l'habitude d'entendre non pour une réponse… J'aurais dû démissionner à ce moment-là. Je le savais, j'aurais dû démissionner. Dire adieu à cette organisation mégalomane et instable pour me barrer dans un labo privé en Australie. Oui, j'aurais dû faire ça. Définitivement. Parce que si je l'avais fait, je ne serais pas en train de _courir à toutes jambes dans un couloir dont le plafond s'écroule par pans entiers pour essayer d'échapper à une mort devenant plus inévitable à chaque seconde_.

Quelque part, j'ai su dès le moment où je me suis engagée au SHIELD que c'était mon boulot qui allait me tuer. Mais je m'attendais plus à une crise cardiaque causée par le stress ou à une défaillance critique d'un prototype. Quoique, si ça se trouve, c'est bien une défaillance critique du fameux prototype qui a déclenché ce cataclysme… Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais. Pas plus que je ne saurai ce que contient la mallette estampillée « phase 2 » que j'ai été ordonnée d'évacuer de la base en même temps que moi, et que j'ai fini par abandonner pour pouvoir courir plus vite. Parce que, franchement, les petites affaires secrètes du SHIELD, c'est après ma propre vie sur ma liste des priorités.

L'apocalypse ressemblera à ça, c'est obligé. Plein de poussière et de bruit. Le sol tremble sans cesse, et régulièrement des secousses particulièrement violentes me jettent à terre. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de ces secousses pour tomber. Je cours tellement vite, tellement désespérément que je me prends les pieds sur les blocs de bétons et les armatures de métal qui jonchent les couloirs. Ou alors je m'emmêle les jambes toute seule, je trébuche sur moi-même, puis je rampe sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver à me relever. Je ne peux même pas parler de mes poumons. Ou de ma gorge. De mes écorchures sur les jambes et les mains. Parce que peu importe si tout mon corps me fait un mal de chien, si c'est le prix à payer pour survivre, alors je le fais. Parce que mon seul espoir de pouvoir enfin discuter de la fin d'Harry Potter avec ma sœur, c'est de courir encore plus vite et de me tirer d'ici avant d'être engloutie par le sol et écrasée par le plafond. Oui, moi, la pauvre intello paumée, suis en train d'expérimenter l'énergie du désespoir dans une course inégale contre l'effondrement d'une base secrète.

J'ai perdu une chaussure dans mes foulées irrégulières, mais je n'ose pas ralentir pour retirer l'autre. Je n'ose pas ralentir pour retirer les éclats de verre et de béton de ma plante nue. Pas question de perdre l'instant qui permettra peut-être de me sauver la vie. Je me concentre sur les portes que je passe une à une et sur la prière que je récite en boucle dans ma tête. Pas question de la murmurer, mon souffle ne le supporterait pas.

_Ne me laissez pas mourir, ne me laissez pas mourir. Ne me laissez pas mourir. Ne me laissez pas mourir, ne me laissez pas mourir, ne me laissez pas mourir._

Une douleur supplémentaire à ma cheville et mon équilibre m'échappe encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

_Ça y est, je vais mourir._

Mon pied est pris dans une crevasse, les éclats de carrelages coupants enfoncés dans ma cheville. Même en sachant que je n'arriverai pas à me dégager, je tire sur ma jambe. Je tire comme une malade. Je tire comme si ce n'était pas un membre de mon corps mais plutôt un fusil dans les mains d'un ennemi. (Quand ai-je commencé à avoir des ennemis déjà ?) Je tire sans considération sur mes os qui gémissent et sur ma chair qui pleure des larmes rouges. Je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire. Je tire parce que, putain, même si c'est inévitable, je ne veux pas crever ici.

_Ne me laissez pas mourir. Pitié._

Et puis je deviens sourde. Le fracas des murs qui s'effondrent sur eux-mêmes, les sirènes d'évacuation, les cris, même les lointains bruits de moteurs et mon propre pouls s'arrêtent tout d'un coup. C'est pas comme dans les films où on entend encore le battement à ses tempes, ou une respiration désordonnée, ou le bruit des vagues, ou un fond sonore. C'est juste comme un film qu'on aurait soudainement mis sur muet. En plein milieu de la scène où tout explose.

Et vous savez quoi ? La vie qui défile, les visages des êtres aimés qui nous assaillent, c'est des conneries. A la fin, à la toute fin, on ne pense à rien.


	2. Galaga

**2. Galaga**

Dan Clarke a un travail stressant. Vraiment stressant. Quand on travaille au poste de commande d'un héliporteur géant armé avec un pont de lancement censé être quasiment autonome et appartenant à une des plus puissantes organisations de la planète, on doit être prudent. Prudent, précis et toujours sur le qui-vive. Ce stress, Dan arrive tant bien que mal à le réguler par des cafés bien noirs et de la relaxation pendant ses (rares) pauses.

Mais quand on ajoute à cela la menace de l'invasion de la Terre par un obscur dieu du nord de l'Europe venant d'un autre monde (Dan se demande souvent quelle est la logique dans le fait qu'un dieu antique se révèle en fait être un alien multiversique), le passage à l'ennemi de membres clés de l'organisation, l'arrivée d'un scientifique se transformant parfois en une violente et invincible boule de nerfs verte dont le hobby est de tout détruire sur son passage, d'un athlète sous stéroïdes tout juste décongelé, d'un mégalomane collectionnant les armures destructrices comme d'autres collectionnent les voitures de sport et d'un autre dieu nordique/alien multiversique dont le costume ne tranche ni avec la bannière étoilée du Captain, ni avec l'armure rouge et or d'Iron Man (Dan se demande aussi si un dieu nordique de devrait pas plutôt porter des fourrures. Même s'il n'est pas sensible au froid, ce serait quand même plus divin de s'accorder à ceux qui le vénèrent, non ?), et bien le café et la relaxation, ça ne suffit plus.

Alors Dan a dû trouver un autre moyen de garder la tête claire, d'empêcher sa vision de se flouter lorsqu'il relève les constantes de l'appareil, de ne pas décrocher des rapports qu'on lui fait et d'être prêt à réagir à chaque instant. Entre deux situations critiques qui requièrent deux-cent-vingt-quatre pourcents de ses capacités de concentration, il se détend en jouant à Galaga. Ça lui rappelle sa jeunesse, l'époque où il trainait dans les arcades avec ses amis et où il avait du temps à consacrer aux filles (et la possibilité de leur répondre autre chose que « c'est classifié » lorsqu'elles lui demandaient ce qu'il faisait dans la vie).

Bien évidemment, ses supérieurs ne peuvent pas savoir. Et ses collègues non plus par la même occasion, ils iraient directement tout rapporter à leurs supérieurs communs. Dan est même capable d'écrire le sermon que Fury lui ferait. « Un dieu est en train d'asservir l'humanité et vous jouez ? La sécurité de la Terre n'est pas un jeu. C'est une guerre ! » Il ne comprendrait pas que c'est justement parce que c'est une guerre qu'il a besoin de jouer un peu. Sinon, il va exploser. Il a besoin de décompresser, de passer ses nerfs sur d'inoffensifs vaisseaux spatiaux, de mettre son cerveau en pause deux minutes par ci par là pour ne pas disjoncter.

Dan a bien cru être grillé et devoir renoncer à son moyen de décompression lorsque Stark l'a confondu en public (franchement, il n'y pas autre chose à faire que de chercher des noises aux simples employés ?). Heureusement, tout le monde s'est retrouvé trop occupé par l'insolence et la légèreté déplacée du millionnaire pour relever ses accusations et Dan a pu reprendre sa partie.


	3. Ma part

**3. Ma part**

Lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers cris, Sarah Goldberg était simplement attablée devant un soda et un bagel dans un coin sombre du café, travaillant sur sa dernière affaire (une obscure histoire d'enrôlement forcé dans une secte) à la lueur de son ordinateur portable. Il y avait les hurlements de la foule, mais également des chuintements rauques qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Pourtant, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement; l'avocate avait appris en trente-sept ans d'existence que ne pas se mêler aux mouvements de foule était la base de la survie. Ce fut seulement quand elle remarqua que tous les clients du café ainsi que les deux serveuses étaient collés aux vitres qu'elle réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

Elle ferma son ordinateur d'un mouvement brusque et s'extirpa de la banquette pour faire un pas en direction de la ligne d'hommes et de femmes dont l'attention était accaparée par quelque chose à l'extérieur. L'instant d'après, du verre et des hurlements de terreur et de douleur volaient dans toute la pièce. Sarah se jeta instinctivement au sol. Elle y resta plusieurs secondes, tentant de prendre conscience de la situation, de ses nombreuses écorchures, des cris et des êtres clairement non-humains qui étaient entrés dans le café.

Elle se releva lentement, et se colla dans un coin, derrière une table, dans l'espoir que cela soit suffisant pour la camoufler le temps qu'elle reprît ses esprits. Sa tête dansait un peu, conséquence de sa chute, du bruit, et de l'étrangeté de la situation, mais elle se força à se concentrer sur les créatures aux intentions tout sauf pacifiques. Bien que de morphologie humanoïde, il était impossible de les confondre avec un homme déguisé, la faute à leur espèce de pistolet laser là où aurait dû se trouver une main. Ils n'avaient pas perdu une seconde, et, dans le brouillard soulevé par les murs et les meubles brisés, Sarah pouvait les voir exterminer tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement courageuse. Certes, elle acceptait parfois des cas à l'issue incertaine mais son courage s'arrêtait là. Elle ne déambulait pas dans les rues la nuit, ne partait pas en vacances dans des zones à risque et était toujours la première à sortir lorsqu'elle entendait l'alarme incendie. Mais cette fois-ci, Sarah était dos au mur. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir puisque les créatures avaient envahi le café et elle ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps. Alors elle décida d'agir. Prenant une grande respiration, l'avocate saisi une chaise, miraculeusement encore intacte, et se jeta dans la mêlée.

Elle cassa la chaise sur le dos du premier assaillant venu, mettant toutes ses forces dans ce geste désespéré. Lorsqu'il se retourna, plus énervé qu'assommé, Sarah compris enfin le sens du mot _peur_. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là. Ses intestins s'étaient pétrifiés, son cœur décroché et soudainement, tout ce à quoi elle était capable de penser était un écran blanc. La créature siffla, ou feula, ou cria et elle crut s'évanouir. Quelque chose, l'instinct de survie certainement, l'en préserva heureusement et elle eut tout juste assez de présence d'esprit pour en profiter et se jeter hors de portée de l'ennemi.

L'esprit toujours aussi blanc, l'avocate chercha autour d'elle à tâtons de quoi se défendre, notant sans le savoir que la créature la visait avec l'appareil qui remplaçait sa main droite. Et juste avant qu'il ne tirât, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le côté, pour trébucher contre un corps et tomber. La créature l'avait toujours dans son viseur, et ses membres répondaient de moins en moins. Au comble du désespoir, Sarah attrapa le pied arraché d'une table, se releva, et couru sur son adversaire, le morceau de bois tendu devant elle comme une lance.

Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à penser à quelque chose, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle avait finalement eut la preuve de l'existence de Dieu qu'elle demandait depuis son plus jeune âge. Parce que, juste devant elle, la créature agonisait, le torse transpercé par l'arme improvisée, les bras ballants sur ses côtés. La seconde fut qu'elle avait mal partout. Elle n'avait été touchée par aucun tir mais ses chutes répétées sur le sol constellé de débris avaient laissé sa chair meurtrie. La troisième fut que Dieu avait un sens de l'humour particulier.

Parce que, tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus un être humain debout. Rien que trois de ces créatures guerrières tournées vers elle. Sarah détacha ses mains du pied de table, fut à peine consciente de la chute du corps qui y était accroché, et attendit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à autant de monstres. Mais elle tirait un étrange réconfort dans l'idée qu'elle avait au moins fait sa part.


	4. Et après

**4. Et après**

« Tous les trois. Franchement, j'sais pas quoi faire. Ma femme passe son temps chez les psys et j'préfér'ais qu'un d'eux soit son amant. »

Je pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Andrew. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Il arrive un moment où il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire. Où tout est tellement brisé et absurde qu'on se retrouve à faire exactement ce qu'on fait tous les jours alors qu'on vient de perdre toute sa famille. Ma fille et moi, on a eu de la chance. On était coincés dans une banque, mais le Captain nous a sauvés des monstres et on a été ensuite évacués par le métro où l'armée nous a pris en charge. Je suis encore sans nouvelle de mon ex-femme. Mon collègue n'a pas été aussi fortuné que moi; il a perdu ses trois enfants.

« Fin d'la pause les gars ! lance Thrace à travers son mégaphone.

- Et les garces ! » corrige Lucy, la seule femme de l'équipe, totalement par habitude, sans rien de son enthousiasme habituel.

Elle a perdu son fiancé en même temps que leur appartement et tous ses voisins. Elle visitait sa mère malade hors de la ville quand le cataclysme s'est déclenché, sinon, elle aurait fait partie des victimes.

Andrew sèche ses yeux et remet son casque pendant que je monte dans l'excavatrice. Chacun reprend le travail en silence. C'est éprouvant, parce qu'on n'en voit jamais le bout. Les rues sont tellement défoncées et encombrées et les immeubles à moitié détruits qu'on a l'impression qu'on sera là pour toujours, à évacuer sans relâche des tonnes de bétons, de verre et de métal éclaboussés de sang. Et, parfois, entre deux blocs ou sous une carcasse de voiture, on trouve un bras arraché ou le cadavre écrasé d'un enfant oubliés par l'armée qui est passée devant nous pour ramasser les corps.

On dirait une fin.

Les mouvements que nous faisons n'ont rien de spontanés et personne n'a rien de prévu pour ce soir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de ce soir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de demain. Comme si on ne pouvait plus rien vivre d'important après avoir vécu _ça_.

Il parait qu'on a gagné, je suppose que le fait que je suis vivant en est une preuve. Pourtant, tout est si gris et si amer et si triste et si mort. Est-ce que vraiment, une fois que les rues seront déblayées et les bâtiments reconstruits, des gens habiteront de nouveau là où des monstres ont massacré leurs semblables, courront sur les trottoirs où ils ont agonisé et s'embrasseront dans les recoins dans lesquels ils se sont terrés ? Ça semble faux.

Moi, j'ai prévu de déménager. Acheter une maison dans l'Utah et élever ma fille là-bas, loin du cauchemar de New-York. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir pour mon ex-femme. Ça fait six jours quand même. Elle est sans doute alignée avec d'autres corps dans une morgue provisoire, en attendant d'être identifiée. Je devrais aller me renseigner.

« Ok les gars, c'est 19 heures, gueule Thrace à travers son mégaphone. L'heure de la relève. On s'retrouve demain à 11 heures. »

Personne ne propose d'aller boire une bière pour fêter la fin d'une journée de travail. Tout le monde descend de son engin en silence, quelques-uns grognent des « bonne soirée » ou des « retiens la navette deux minutes s'teuplait ». Je donne une tape sur le dos d'Andrew parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire et part en direction de la seule ligne de métro en fonction dans la zone sinistrée. Je vais aller chercher ma fille chez ma belle-sœur et je passerai la soirée avec elle en pensant à Andrew, à Lucy et à tous les autres qui vont rester seuls parce qu'ils n'ont plus personne.

Ça pourrait être une fin.


End file.
